


And All I See Is You

by Ardatli, Other_Pens



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, oh right it was us, these idiots had a baby, who let them have an infant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Pens/pseuds/Other_Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to prompt for Victor & Evie's first Thanksgiving, modern AU.<br/>[continuation of the Fear of Falling/Professors AU, co-authored with the most excellent Ardatli]</p><p>Fun in the pumpkin patch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All I See Is You

As much as Victor _knew_ that a rear-facing car seat was the safest option for Evie's age and weight class, he couldn't fully suppress the sense of lingering panic in his gut when he glanced into the back seat and couldn't see _her_. He could hear her burbling away to herself, however, and that at least meant she was still breathing.  
  
For a man who considered himself something of a master of all levels of painfully internalised anxiety, becoming a parent had proven to be the Final Boss.  
  
"Neeeearly there," he called out, more for his own benefit than for the uncomprehending kid who was equally pleased whether the car was headed to Disneyland or Grozny.  
  
He pulled the car into the parking-lot and made sure of his keys and wallet before he circled to the back door and began trying to extract his daughter.  
  
"Can you guess where we are?" he asked, with the wide-eyed look of expectation adults give to infants when they're trying to prompt a mirrored reaction. Evie craned her neck from side to side, looking around as best she could, as Victor had just pulled her little fluffy hood back over her head to keep her warm. Maybe he should have brought a hat. Her ears would still get cold. It was breezy out.  
  
It was too late to go home--Evie had seen the sunny sprawl of the pumpkin patch and let out a delighted squeal.  
  
"Okay, let's go pick you a pumpkin," chuckled Victor, lifting her onto his hip while he locked the car.  
  
Twenty minutes and ten utterly adorable Instagrams later, Victor was reasonably sure they'd found the perfect pumpkin. No scaly patches, no soft spots, no depressing flat sides...and at least twenty pounds.  
  
Victor looked at the pumpkin, then looked at Evie, who was squirming to be put down. She had her little rubber boots on, sure, but still. She wasn't near walking yet. The second she touched the ground she'd be crawling on it. Victor wished he'd brought the stroller, but then looked at the rocky mire that surrounded them and shook his head. No, the stroller would have done him no good beyond the parking lot.  
  
Tricky.

* * *

Nate had just got in from his final class before the Thanksgiving break, barely having dropped his bag on the end of the couch before he saw the car pull into the driveway. Going to the front door, he opened it to see if Victor needed a hand with anything.  
  
He had never seen his husband looking quite so harried--which was saying something. Nor had he ever seen his daughter quite so filthy.  
  
"She's covered in it. I tried to get the worst of it off with the wipes I had in the diaper bag, but she's probably gone and eaten a few handfuls of mud, anyway," Victor tried to explain. "Should we call the pediatrician? Does he have an out-of-hours number?"  
  
"...she doesn't seem any worse for wear," Nate pointed out. "What happened?"  
  
"...we went to get a pumpkin. I was going to make a pie and it was going to be amazing and we were going to bond."  
  
Nate held out his hands for the baby. Evie gurgled her greeting for Daddy, thoroughly pleased with the state of herself while Papa sagged wearily against the door-frame.  
  
"Two out of three goals is fine. And, did you know, they actually SELL pumpkin pies, now?" said Nate, taking hold of Victor's hand and tugging him into the warmth of the house.


End file.
